Heavy machinery having moving parts such as reciprocating pistons in engines, compressors and the like tends to vibrate or shift in position on its foundation, as well as leak lubricating oil. The foundations are commonly made of concrete. The vibration of the machinery coupled with oil leakage causes oil to come into contact with the concrete foundation which eventually deteriorates the concrete to the point of requiring replacement. Generally, the machinery is anchored to the foundation by bolts or studs, hereinafter sometimes simply called "bolts".
Conventional anchoring assemblies such as "J" bolts have the disadvantage of oil draining down sleeves of the bolts and contaminating the concrete. The life of the concrete is thereby shortened. Bonding of the concrete to the bolts is destroyed, thus preventing the application of correct torque to the bolt required to hold the machinery firmly. Also, conventional anchoring assemblies result in poor load distribution through the foundation. Furthermore, bolt replacement is very difficult in conventional anchoring assemblies. Thus, there is a need to provide an anchoring assembly which overcomes the disadvantages mentioned above.